


Bed Bugs Bite

by Jaz_Levy (orphan_account)



Series: Sleep Tight [1]
Category: One Direction, directioners
Genre: Gen, Original female/male characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jaz_Levy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is this the end?Let me know in the comments</p></blockquote>





	Bed Bugs Bite

Niall  
Y'know what i'm sick of,people yelling it's like that's all they do in my family.Scream and punch walls and I just wish there was more to life than angry voices and fists.I grab my headphones and make a break fo it running faster than my feet will allow,through Mr.Brandy's roses ignoring the buzzing sound in my ear (my mom calling my name) that soon fades and i'm just moving the streets blur fifty trees turn into a clump of bushes.I kept running past Dershire road and suddenly I stop.By this old park hidden behind a new housing development,there I rest dropping my hands to my knees panting sounds around me turn to my heart thundering in my ears but I heard him clear as day.Some boy hopping from rock to rock,he's humming Ms.Mary Mack like there's no tomorrow for some reason that makes me angry.  
I screamed turned my head skyward and let out a mouthfull until my lungs started to burn.That gets his attention he's staring like i'm some weird african sculpture behind a wall of plexy glass but I mean who wouldn't.He smiled then turned his gaze downward jumping in the other direction.I stick my earphones in trying to focus on the voice of Patrick Stump instead of that boy humming.It seems to get louder every time I turn up the volume.  
"Shut-up already!"I yelled exasparated.  
The sound suddenly ceased,I sighed tossing myself on the grass.My view of the moon is suddenly obstructed by big brown eyes.  
"Are you Greg's brother?"he asked flipping a section of brown curls obviously in need of a cut.  
"What do you know about Greg?"  
"My sister talks about him all the time,she's not to bad an artist,you look like a Greg she drew."  
"Your sisters weird."  
"I know."he lays beside me searching the sky.  
I glance over at him chubby red cheeks,button nose,curly brown hair."Liam Payne?"  
"Heard of me."  
"My friends always talking about boys you're one of them though I don't get what she sees in you."I lied.  
I shook my head turning the volume down a notch to hear him better.  
"Who gave you those cuts on your arm."  
I pulled down my sweater."Me,who else?"  
"This area's famous for abusive Daddies,hell i've got one."  
"Whatever."  
What does he know.I shuffle to my feet ruffling grass from my hair."Y'know when I came here I was alot angrier."  
"That so."  
I nodded turning back to my house a slow stroll rather than a run i'm in no rush to get home...or anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this the end?Let me know in the comments


End file.
